Vampire Academy Yourself
by HavenGirl
Summary: become part of VA fill out the form on the fist page of the story.I don't really know how to rate anything but i will post warning for rated M scenes I do not own VA
1. Chapter One:Introductions

Chapter One: Introductions

Aqua POV:

Tic-tock, tic-tock. I watched the clock in my class room.

"You know, some people say that if you watch the clock, it just goes slower." Whispered Anna Gliston.

She was a new student, and pretty and cool. She had brown curly hair and beautiful green eyes. She was a little shorter than me even though we we're both Dhampir's. I think she was the same age as me but I wasn't quite sure.

"Yeah well, that saying was from when Anna and were around." I snapped back

"Pushy." Sneered Rose Hathaway. Her and her friend Alexa Ozera were always pranking people and hating on them.

"Yeah well, at least I'm not a Moroi's blood whore." There were a lot of rumors circling around about her giving blood during sex with Jesse Zeloks.

"That's a lie and you know it." It's true. It is a lie. I just couldn't stop myself from throwing it out there. Me and Rose and Mia haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately. Ever since a while back we used to be best friends. But one day we went to the mall to get highlights and they gave me red and blue highlights. I hated the color then but now I kinda like it. My hair is black so the red looks good in it and my eyes are blue so the contrast there is awesome.

"Aqua let it go already." Anna started shaking my arm to get my attention back on the teacher.

"All right class is dismissed." Finally! Only now on to Combat 101 with super sexy Dimitri Belikov. Anna thought he was drop dead gorgeous and he was but I adored Adrian Ivashkov.

I grabbed my bag and then watched Anna grab hers. We had this class hour and the next together so I get to watch her fawn over Dimitri every day.

"Come on lets hurry." And with that I was dragged out into the hallway by a very psyched up in love girl waiting to see the man of her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV:

I was walking around the school grounds looking for something to do, when I pretty much ran into someone.

It was a girl. A Moroi. She had long blond hair and pretty emerald green eyes exactly like Adrian's. She was also tall like any Moroi.

"Excuse me! Watch where your going!" Jezzz she's a bitch.

Angelina Brazil POV:

Some fuggly Dhamphir chic just ran into me.

"Excuse me! Watch where your going!" I yelled. She cowered back a little obviously not expecting that, but she didn't leave.

"What's your deal?" She asked

"What's my deal! What's your deal!" I hated this girl already and I hadn't even said 15 words to her yet.

"Who the frick are you?" she asked

"I'm Angelina Brazil, who're you?" She was probably just some random new blood whore, looking for another hot, rich, royal Moroi to screw. But she did look somewhat familiar.

"Wow! Really? You're the one who changed your last name from Ivashkov to Brazil, right?" I hated her even more now. I hated when people brought up my old last name. I changed it because I hated it, I don't want people talking about it.

"Yessss. Now who the frick are you?"

"Oh, I'm Rose Hathaway." WOW did not see that one coming. But at least I was right about the blood whore part. Even at court I still herd about her screwing Jeese Zeloks and letting him take blood.

"Oh right. The blood whore."

"Excuse me?" She all but yelled at me.

"What? I'm just stating the facts. But…yes. I can see it now. You are kinda pretty. Young, hot, single, Dhamphir. All the makings of a good blood whore. But it's a shame that you had to start so young. I mean, don't most of them wait until they're at least out of high school?" I didn't know the specifics.

I could tell that she was about to punch me. Good. Let that Hathaway attitude that I've herd so much about, come out.

"ROSE!" yelled someone.

I turned around to find a really hot guy standing behind me. He was really tall for a Dhamphir. Around 6'7. Longish brown hair tied at his neck. He looked Russian. But… he was about 24.

"What?" Rose asked

He just shook his head and addressed me this time.

"What are you doing out here Princess?"

"Oh just looking for my cousin. Maybe you know him. Adrian Ivashkov?" He flinched and Rose smirked at him. Hmmm. Defiantly something going on with them. I'll ask Adrian about it.

"Okay," He said at last. "I know where he is. Right this way." With that, he turned and walked away. I followed him, but not before giving Rose my best bitchy glare. Witch she returned perfectly. Oh Snap. This bitch is gonna be hard to beat.

I could hear someone walking up to Rose so, out of curiosity, I turned and looked.

It was Sarah Rosalie. She was dating Eddie Castle. Just then, her twin sister walked up. Her name was Aria Rosalie. I didn't really know a lot about her. All I know is that her and her sister got ditched here after their mother screwed Abe Mazur and got Prego.

Just before I disappeared around the corner I could faintly hear the saying in unison,

"Stay away from Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa Ozera POV:

I was walking with Rose to our next class, when we got stopped in the hallway, by none other than my brother Christian Ozera.

"What do you want Christian?" Rose asked. She always acted so snippy towards him but I knew that deep down inside( really deep down inside) she thought of him as a brother.

"I'm looking for Lissa. Do you guys know where she is?" He looked to Rose. Yeah, I know they had a bond. All of the groupies did.

Rose made a face. Her and Lissa weren't friends anymore. Me and Rose and our groupies were all to reckless to hang with her anymore.

"No, I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." She pushed past him and kept walking down the hall. I was tempted to follow and I did, but not before I invited Christian.

"Hey, there's a big party in Rose's and mine room tonight. You could come…but you might not wanna bring Lissa." No matter what Rose thought he was still my brother.

"Yeah okay. What time?"

"8:00. See you there." I had to run to catch up with Rose and she made no effort to slow down for me.

"Hey," She said at last. "We need to skip class for the rest of the day, to plan for the party tonight, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we need to go see Adrian, to get the alcohol." So, we went to Adrian's.

He was there, and surprisingly, not passed out drunk. He was talking to his cousin. Ughh. Me and Rose and the group hated her. Ever since she first got here, she pick a fight with Rose and -not to say that Rose can't handle herself in a fight but- Sarah and Aria Rosalie had to step in. Thank gawd that they were close by. But I am kinda sad that it wasn't Adrian that walked up. He adored Rose and would do anything for. And if found out someone was hating on her, he would be pissed.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but that wasn't a problem. If we didn't find out now, Rose would find out at they party one way or another. Wink, wink.

As soon as me and Rose walked up they stopped talking.

"Rose! To what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Asked Adrian. Jesh. He is such a suck up.

"Party, tonight. I need liquor."

"Oh, okay. But, one condition."

"What, now?"

"I have to be invited."

"Done."

"What about me?" Angeline spoke at last. OMG3 She looked like a little lost puppy. But she would get in. She's a slut. Hot buys, drunk people, royals, party. Yeah she'll be there.

"Adrian can bring you as his guest. I stop by around 7:35 tonight to pick everything up." With a final glance at Angeline, we turned and left.

"So, Rose, who else did you invite?" I really wanted to know.

"You want me to name _everyone_?" She looked horrified.

"Yeah well, _try."_

" Okay here I go. Sarah, you, Aria, Adrian, Camille, Jesse, Layla Badica, Tabitha Michell, Angeline Brazil, Aqua, Isabella Conta, Anna Gliston, Amber Badica, Khadija Belikov, Stephani Ozera, Sioban Ashford, Nora Poltova," I gasped

"The Prego one?" Prego, in case your wondering is our key word for pregnant.

"Yeah, she's pretty. Anyway stop interrupting. Her younger sister Xenia, and they are inviting everyone they know also."

"Wow. That's a lot of people." I was tempted to tell her about inviting Christian, but I just figured that she would kick my skinny little ass right outta the group. So I didn't tell her. He would probably be a no show anyway. So what did it matter?

By now, it was at least five o'clock.

"Hey I told the twinies to meet us in our room to get ready for the party, so we gotta go." Twin-ies was our key word for The Twins. AKA Sarah and Aria.

I groaned.

"Hey, it won't be that bad. Come awn, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Rosalie POV:

Me and my sister Sarah were waiting in Rose's room for her to get there. There was gonna be a huge party tonight and we needed prep.

"Okay, okay. I'm here, I'm here. Let's get this show on the road." Rose is here.

She walked in the room and went straight to her closet. It was huge and filled with everything imaginable. She pulled out about ten dresses and told us to chose.

I chose one that was black and soo hot.(A/N: link to pic of dress .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/media/largest_&imgrefurl=.com/tag/betsey-johnson-butterfly-black-bow-dress/&usg=_fvqf_qMT6k2god9E55uTwDuj1qw=&h=300&w=300&sz=7&hl=en&start=107&zoom=1&tbnid=JMCkXKFD-gLa3M:&tbnh=123&tbnw=123&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dparty%2Bdresses%2Bblack%2Bwith%2Bpink%2Bcolor%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D796%26bih%3D457%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1,ic:specific,isc:black&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=109&ei=IZwKTcyzEYGdlgelwuzPAQ&oei=YZoKTcygAcSclgfxps2-Aw&esq=4&page=12&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:107&tx=62&ty=74 )

My sister Sarah picked one that also was black but more simple. It looked great on her and she rocked it.( A/N: Link to pic of this dress .com/imgres?imgurl=.bz/assets/54/126/l_&imgrefurl=.com/59-seconds-lace-bodice-polka-dot-strapless-party-dress-black-one-size-1022004711&usg=_03cCtATqx3Yhhy33R0HXN6IUDf8=&h=320&w=320&sz=16&hl=en&start=133&zoom=1&tbnid=tYKIWP37Se2IzM:&tbnh=122&tbnw=122&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dparty%2Bdresses%2Bblack%2Bwith%2Bpink%2Bcolor%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D796%26bih%3D457%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1,ic:specific,isc:black0%2C4457&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=346&vpy=120&dur=1389&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=112&ty=187&ei=AZwKTdfQLoWBlAfDocDyAQ&oei=YZoKTcygAcSclgfxps2-Aw&esq=2&page=15&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:133&biw=796&bih=457 )

Rose, had a hard time picking her dress. But she did and it was amazing! It was black, like our and super short with ruffles(A/N: Dress pic link .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=./cocktail-prom-dresses-c-314_&usg=_z6lyPGY_4ux4ESjs-26sYMbkc4g=&h=509&w=403&sz=21&hl=en&start=398&zoom=1&tbnid=yFMnG_QBnp-E1M:&tbnh=130&tbnw=103&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dparty%2Bdresses%2Bblack%2Bwith%2Bpink%2Bcolor%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D796%26bih%3D457%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1,ic:specific,isc:black&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=156&ei=350KTaD4CoP7lwfTm4TJAQ&oei=Zp0KTeLtHcWAlAepqLnpBA&esq=17&page=42&ndsp=9&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:398&tx=73&ty=91 )

Then we all wore super high gold stilettos, and big chunky jewelry. Our make up was heavy smoky eye look that we all loved. Our hair was done up awesomely.(A/N: .com/imgres?imgurl=/wp-content/plugins/wp-o-matic/cache/9b843_&imgrefurl=&usg=_rHR57VK4h33jDE0LmWx-0iR449I=&h=312&w=301&sz=31&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=-mlI96j8yy_QTM:&tbnh=87&tbnw=103&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dhair%2Bupdos%2B2010%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D796%26bih%3D457%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1,ic:specific,isc:black0%2C11&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=187&vpy=116&dur=1014&hovh=229&hovw=220&tx=113&ty=146&ei=3J4KTaelJYWKlwfo6Zy8Aw&oei=3J4KTaelJYWKlwfo6Zy8Aw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&biw=796&bih=457)

When we were finished we looked drop dead gorgeous. Finally, it was time to go pick up Adrian's 'supplies'. Just before we were about to leave, there was a knock on the door. Rose answered it and I could tell by the surprised gasp, it was Adrian.

"Hello ladies!" He said when he walked in. "You all look smoking' hot, it's a wonder why you don't have boyfriends. We looked at Rose. Group rules. No boyfriends. We flirted all the time, but no, Rose would not let us have boyfriends.

For the first time I noticed Adrian had a huge box.

"What's that Adrian?" I asked.

"Why, it's your supplies for this party." He dropped the box on the table and opened it. I looked and I swear to gawd it had every alcohol drink imaginable in it.

"Wow, thanks Adrian." Rose gave him a look of complete love. And I must say she pulled it off quite well. I knew Rose didn't have any real feelings for him, but like I said before, we're flirts.

We put on the music and the song just happened to be 'Sleazy' by Ke$ha. I loved the song personally, but I thought it was maybe kinda kinky for the situation.

The first people here, of course, were Angelina Brazil and Camille Conta. I hated them both. Then, Layla Badica, Stephani Ozera, and Xenia and Nora Poltova. I didn't really know them at all but I knew that Nora was Prego.

When everyone was here, the drinks went into heavy flow. Adrian and Rose passed out drinks but everyone was to drunk so they just let everyone get their own.

I did notice however, Angelina flirting with Christian Ozera A LOT. I thought he had a girl friend. Hmmm.

Adrian and Rose ended up trashed out of their minds. After about an hour Adrian had made out with at least 5 different girls, including Rose, but she left him for Jake Zeloks. He was hot and older. I had to look away. I was almost the only one not getting hot and heavy with someone. Sarah had started making out with Jesse Zeloks about half an hour ago. Then I noticed someone sitting in the corner. It was Nora Poltova. She looked sick. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. I hoped she hadn't been drinking, 'cause it would hurt the baby real bad at 8 ½ months.

"Yeah, just got a real bad cramp-OW!"

I grabbed her.

"Wo, I think you need to see a doctor or something." She screamed again.

"Oh my Gawd! Aria! My water just broke!" She screamed.

She was having the baby.

Oh, My, Gawd


	5. Chapter 5

Angelina Brazil POV:

I was at blood whore's party flirting with Christian. And we were all drunk out of our minds. But I wasn't exactly wasted. Finally, I got bored and left. As I was walking around campus, I could still hear the music from Rose's room all the way out here. So, I decided to have a little fun.

I planned to run to the first guardian I could find and rat out the party. Besides, it's not like anyone I actually cared about was there. And I knew they couldn't punish Adrian. The most they could have done to him was have him removed from the grounds. Witch wouldn't be all that bad. Oh, well. He'll have to get over it.

I started running and found the Guardian Belikov, I think his name was.

"Hello, a little help here!" I said.

He ran over to me.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"There's a party in that Hathaway girl's room. It's getting out of hand. There are boys there."

"Okay, come with me." He walked toward Blood Whore's room and I smiled to myself.

Aqua POV:

I heard a scream so I immediately stopped dancing and looked for the source of my intteruptment. It was Nora. The Prego one. OMG. She was having the baby.

Rose clicked off the music and ran over to her.

I could just hear her say something about her water braking. After that the room was hell. People ran around screaming, trying to gather their clothes and find out what was going awn. Rose stayed by Nora so did Adrian, and Aria. I could see Nora struggling not to scream. Then the door was opened and in came Angelina Brazil and Guardian Dimitri Belikov.

Nora screamed again and everyone seemed to stop whatever they were doing before. Guardian Belikov was at Rose's side just as she said

"Nora's having the baby." Then, yet again, the room erupted in flames. But there was no fire going. I looked at all the fire users in the room and my eyes landed on Alexa Ozera. Her eyes were orange like flames and then I knew she was the one doing this. Everybody stopped moving, talking, and or screaming.

"Somebody needs to get her to the infirmary NOW!" She yelled and then flames went out.

Christian and Adrian grabbed her and picked her up so that both men were supporting one side. But they made sure to have her sitting up.

"What? You guys are gonna carry her the whole way?" Asked Rose

"Yup!" Said Adrian

Then they all took off, the whole party following them. We ran down stairs, across the field. All of us girls were still in our dresses and heels. But we ditched the heels when we realized we couldn't run in them, so we just carried them.

When we got to the infirmary, the guys set her down on a gurney and some nurse rolled her into a room. We tried to follow, but she stopped us.

"Family only. Unless one of you is the father." We all looked around for Xenia. Somebody pushed her forward, towards me. She looked so small and scared. Poor thing was only 7 years old. Nora shouldn't have brought her I realized. I also realized I didn't want her going in there by herself.

I walked forward with her and whispered to the nurse,

"I don't want her in there by herself, and Nora's baby's father isn't here."

So the nurse ushered us both in. I knelt down to Xenia and covered her eyes, and to my surprise, she covered mine. We stayed like that until we heard the nurse ask if we'd like to see the baby. I looked at Xenia and she nodded. So we walked over to the basinet and looked down at the most perfect baby in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Tabitha Michelle POV:

I was at Rose Hathaway's party in her room, but now were all in the hospital because some chic went into labor at the party. Hey not my fault. I just followed everyone else. So now I am listening to my iPod. The song 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore is playing. I love this song.

Someone shook me and I snapped my eyes open. It was Rose. I ripped my earbuds out and turned off my iPod.

"Waz up?" I asked her

"Pay attention," She snapped, and I had no choice but to obey. She was the Leader of the Group and what she says go's.

"Nora just had the baby. She named her Lillia Hope. She is our operation right now. Fix this." I sighed. She wanted me to kick Nora out. And maybe hurt the baby a little. Nope. She didn't want that. I did. I wanted Nora to hurt. Bad. I will _not _tell why.

So, I went in to see the baby and Nora. I walked in and Nora was asleep. So I picked up a pen and wrote her a note. It said,

Dear Nora,

I'm so sorry about this but Rose wants you out. Since you had the baby, that will be your main source of entertainment now. Good luck being a major loser!

Love, Tabitha

I knew I was being mean, but like I said before, I wanted to hurt that girl. So, I flipped my red hair over my shoulder and skipped out of the room.

I went straight to the Group's meeting place. It was one of the old Guardians old look out cabins. We cleaned it up nice and we've had like, 20 parties in there.

I walked in and saw everyone gathered around Rose. I walked right up to her and said

"It's done."

"Good job!" She clapped

"Now on to more important matters, who made out with who at the party?" I could hardly see how this was more important, but if she thought it was then, so did I.

"Well, I made out with Jesse most of the time," I said sitting down next to Aria.

"That's cool. Aria?" Rose asked

"Umm, no one?" She whispered. Rose looked like she really wanted to get mad but instead she just said

"That's okay. Maybe next time right? Sarah?"

"Um, Adrian, Jesse, and Christian a little." She blushed. Rose sat up

"wait, who invited Christian Ozera?" She looked at Alexa Ozera.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd really show. Besides, he's my brother." Then she got up and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of diet Pepsi max.

"Hey!" Rose shouted. "What about the diet? 150 calories a day remember?" I swear to gawd that these guys were anorexic. They ate nothing, purged when they did, and weighed like 80 pounds.

"Oh, right." Alexa put down the bottle and sat back down, only this time more by the fire place than by us.

"Never mind just drop it." Rose was quiet for a few minutes until her cell went off, playing her ringtone 'When I grow Up' by the pussy cat dolls.

She answered after listening to the song for a while.

While she was on the phone, I busied myself talking to Alexa.

"So, can you believe that Nora had her baby?" I asked

She shrugged. She looked sad. I knew that her and Nora had been friends, but Nora was just to young to stay here. I told her that before all this happened.

We sat and waited for Rose. When she came back over she looked really happy.

"Guess where we're going in a week?" She squealed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose POV:

It has been two weeks since Nora had her baby and things are as boring as ever. But not today. Today we get new roomies!

I wish for the following people to be my roomies:

1) Aria and Sarah

2)Tabitha and Alexa

3)Anna Gliston(maybe)

But yeah, the group and I are going to find out right now.

There was a huge line to see the list but my and my girls cleaned that up pretty fast. I was the first one to look and they waited nicely for me to tell them the news.

The list was written in Kivora's sloppy hand righting list form.

1) Rosemarie Hathaway, Alexa Ozera, Sarah Rosalie

2)Aria Rosalie, Tabitha Michelle, Anna Gliston

I stopped reading after that. I turned around with a huge grin on my face.

"Me and Alexa and Sarah are roomies!" I yelled!

"What about us?" asked the other girls

"Aria, Tabitha, and Anna Gliston are sharing a room." They looked somewhat upset but, shook it off. We were planning on recruiting Anna anyways. This just sped things up a little, and some of the girls weren't ready for that. But oh well.

Me and my roomies went up stairs to our new room and picked beds. I got first pick of course. Then Alexa, then Sarah. We were all totally psyched up and happy until we got an unwelcome visitor.

Some one knocked on the door so Alexa went and opened it. There stood none other than…

A/N: Cliff hanger I know. Hope you all like your characters and if you don't just email me. I will update more tomorrow if I get good reviews. PS: and suggestions are welcome but haters are not.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Surprises and Haters Not Welcome

Alexa POV:

I opened the door and there was none-other than Princess Vasilia Dragomir.

"What do you want?" I herd Rose say. I had to admit it. I loved Rose like a sister, but she was a real bitch sometimes. I liked Lissa and I didn't understand why we all couldn't just be friends.

"From you? Nothing. I just wanted to talk to Alexa about our history project."

"okay, just give me one second."

"Okay."

I ran over to my bed, and put my wallet, cell phone, and lip gloss in my purse then walked out behind Lissa.

"So, what do you really want to talk to me about because I know we don't have a project due in that class."

"You really are Rose's friend right?"

"Yeah, of course. Through thick and thin."

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, some of the other girls are planning a rebellion against her. They think she treats them like crap. They just want a way out."

"No, I would never do that. I don't know why the girls think that but," I really didn't know what to say after that. I didn't want to rebel against Rose. Did I?

Nora POV:

It's been a while since I last talked to Rose, or really anyone of my old friends. They hated me now. I didn't really blame them either.

My life pretty much consisted of feeding the baby. Changing the baby, and buying clothes for the baby. And Rose and her friends didn't want any part of that.

To be horrible truthful, I missed Rose. And Aria. And most of everyone else. Even Tabitha a little.

Suddenly, I heard crying. It was Lillia. I walked over and tried to determine what exactly the problem was.

She just needed her diaper changed. After I did that, I decided to call Rose.

I dialed her number and let it ring. After about 3 rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Rose. Ya, hi. It's Nora."

"Oh. Yes, hi. How have you been?" Did she really care?

"Oh, I am good. How have you been?"

"Good, good. So what makes you call?" I don't think she was being mean directly, but the tone still slipped in to her voice. She thought I wanted back in the group.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I guess I just haven't talked to you in a while. I hardly ever see you in class anymore."

"Oh. How's Lillia?"

"She's fine."

"Good, good."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you around some time?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Okay. Bye."

She hung up without saying good bye.

Aqua POV:

I haven't seen or heard from Rose or her followers in quite a while. I've just been lying low. Hitting the books.

Okay, okay. You got me. I haven't really been hitting the books but, I have been planning a party.

I'm just in the mood for celebrating lately. I need some fun in my life and a drunk assed party sounds damn good to me.

I was planning on telling everyone-and I do mean _everyone-_about this party. But it turns out that there is a lot of people here that I don't know. So I'm just texting out invitations.

I invited many of the people in the _Group _because I know how popular they are and they really know how to have fun at a party.

They will most likely invite all of the boys.

I arranged the liquor, music, and food so far. My outfit has yet to be determined.

I've narrowed it down to two completely different ones, both eye poppingly hot.

One, is a short, short black skirt, with a pink sparkly belly shirt that showed half my stomach. With black stilettos to finish it.

The other was a black sequined mini-dress. It had a halter top and a pink belt. Pink shoes also.

I settled on the first choice. Then I curled my hair and left it down. I put on some make up but nothing to much.

Then, I put one the music and dimmed the lights. The song playing was 'Roland's Revenge' by Nicki Miniaj.

The first guests arrived and before I even knew it the party was in full swing. People were drunk, making out, dancing, playing games, and in one case, having _it_ in my bedroom.

It was that girl Layla Badica and Eddie Castle. Didn't he have a girlfriend? I was to drunk to remember.

But anyway. The walked in and we could hear _everything._ It was disgusting.

Then, I saw none other than the Rose Hathaway all over Adrian Ivashkov. He didn't have a girlfriend, I realized. He had many.


End file.
